¿Qué me esta pasando?
by Mariapucasara
Summary: brennan tiene un conficto con sus sueños... no entiende por que el simpre esta en ellos. Situado entre el final de la quita y principios de la sexta temporada


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hard H. y la FOX. Lo Único que es mío es mi imaginación. Gracias por leerme. **

**¿Qué me está pasando?**

Me encontraba sentada en las raíces de un árbol, esperaba que la señorita Wick regresara del campamento con el mapa que ella había olvidado. Llevaba esperando por lo menos treinta minutos, que se me habían tornado bastante tormentosos.

Desde hacía tres meses me encontraba trabajando en la isla moluku, y durante todo este tiempo no dejaba de pensar en todos en Ángela y su embarazo, en Cam y el trabajo en el laboratorio, en las relaciones que se llevarían ahora entre el Jeffersonian y el FBI, en mi trabajo pendiente… en la seguridad de Booth… en Booth… no había tenido contacto alguno desde aquella despedida en el aeropuerto, en realidad si lo había tenido en sueños algo realmente irracional para venir de mi. Por alguna razón durante 88 noches consecutivas el estaba presente en mis sueños en algunas ocasiones lo veía llegar a mi oficina con un sonrisa diciéndome – _¡vamos bones! Tenemos un caso- _ me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba así hasta la camioneta; otras veces cenábamos en el dinner, el se pasaba la cena haciéndome reír con comentarios absurdos acerca de sospechosos o tan solo se quedaba mirándome directamente a los ojos, pero hace dos semanas me he soñado con el de una forma muy distinta a la habitual, estábamos nuevamente frente a frente afuera del FBI, el me detiene me mira de la misma forma en que lo hizo en aquella ocasión… me pide nuevamente una oportunidad, se acerca a mí y me toma por la cintura sus labios se acercan a los míos, no reacciono hasta que siento mis manos en su pecho, pero esta vez algo cambia yo no lo detengo… me aferro a su abrigo y lo atraigo más hacia mí, el desliza sus manos por mi espalda y siento como mi rostro comienza a temblar me separo de él.

El me mira y sonríe abrazándome contra su pecho, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos marrones y sin saber exactamente como esas palabras salen de mi boca le digo que lo amo. Desde esa noche solo puedo soñarnos compartiendo una vida, me veo con el caminado de la mano por el parque, besándonos a escondidas en mi oficina, cenado juntos en los padres fundadores, haciendo el amor en mi habitación… esta situación me está volviendo loca.

No podía cerrar los ojos sin tener en mi mente la imagen de Booth y yo besándonos, algunas veces llegaba a soñar como Booth me pedía matrimonio y yo aceptaba. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo con migo o tal vez no era tan malo.

En una noche de insomnio llegue a decirme a mi misma que era una verdadera tonta por no haber aceptado su proposición, y que mas daba ahora… el no me lo pediría nuevamente. ¿Me lo pediría nuevamente? De que estaba hablando… yo no soy de las que cree en el amor… pero por que ahora tenía esos extraños sueños, algo me impulsaba a pensar mucho en el… y cuando lo hacia una extraña sensación invadía mi pecho… seguro Ángela diría que es amor… no pude evitar sonreír al imaginar a mi amiga saltando por todos partes si supiera esto que me está pasando.

¿Qué estaba habiendo estada a la mitad de la selva pensando en Seeley Booth? Soñando como me besaba, como me acariciaba, como me tocaba, como me decía que me amaba…

Me levante del suelo y regrese corriendo a toda prisa al campamento, en el camino me encontré con la señorita Wick- ¿_Dra. Brennan ya a donde va? - _ Seguí corriendo - _ Voy a solucionar un pequeño inconveniente que no me deja dormir - _ dije sin dejar de correr, media hora después estaba en el campamento llena de sudor mis manos temblaban, tome la radio satelital –_Hola… soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan, necesito que me comunique a la base del ejercito situada en Afganistán, en la base del teniente Seeley Booth- _ mi voz temblaba mientras esperaba una contestación- _Dra. Brennan tendrá que esperar una hora, vuelva a contactarme y le diré que sucedió- _ corte la comunicación algo resignada, me senté en el suelo, el tiempo avanzaba tan despacio que trátate de ordenar mis ideas, cerré los ojos y nuevamente la imagen de Booth recostado en el pasto mirándome me hizo estremecer, estaba tan distraída en mis pensamiento que el sonido del radio me asusto, me levante rápidamente- _Dra. Brennan- _ dije apresuradamente- _Huesos soy yo…- _ mis manos comenzaron a temblara al instante- _te pasa algo… me he asustado mucho dime estas bien- _ sentía como mi corazón latía desesperadamente- _Booth, estoy bien… bueno no del todo- _ mi voz temblaba- _Te está ocurriendo algo- _ suspire hondamente- _Algo me está pasando… desde que llegue aquí… mmm he tenido cierto conflicto con mis sueños- _ el rio al otro lado del auricular- _ está bien huesos no te preocupes es normal que tengamos sueños de todo tipo- _ me dijo muy sereno ya- _el problema no es el sueño si no quien está siempre en ellos- _ dije por fin- _¿Quién esta huesos?- _ su voz se escucho algo intrigada- _tu…- se escuchó como él se aclaraba la garganta- _ _¿yo?- _pude percibir sus tono de sorpresa- _ sí, he soñado que estamos juntos en un plano… - ¿sentimental?- _dijo el terminado mi frase- _así es…- _se formo un silencio que me pareció eterno- _Yo… debo de admitir que me han perecido encantadores y he reconsiderado lo que…- _ me detuve un momento- ¿_lo que te pedí tiempo atrás?- _ dijo el muy sereno- _bueno creo que… he cambiado de opinión- _ sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba aun mas, pensé que llegaría a tener una taquicardia- _creo que te necesito mas de lo que creería- _dije tartamudeando- _ huesos estoy a un kilometro de tu campamento en un rato llego… espérame…- _ mis manos temblaron, no podía creer lo que había hecho- _lo hare- _ dije desplomándome, el estaba aquí… esta aquí…., me senté en el suelo y me puse a llorar como una niña, cerré lo ojos y sentí como el sueño me vencía, nuevamente me vi en la cama de mi departamento recostada en los brazos de Booth- _ te amo huesos- _yo sonreía- _sabes que todo esto no es real ¿verdad_? - lo mire intrigada- _no lo es… pero es tan bello- _dije acariciando su pecho- _no mi amor esto solo es producto de tu imaginación- _ me beso la frente- _pero… si no es real que pasara con nuestro bebé- _ dije acariciando mi vientre ligeramente abultado- _no te preocupes por él- o ella- _dije sonriendo_- él o ella estará bien… solo debes de esperar un poco mas- _ el rodeo mi vientre con sus grandes y fuertes brazos-_ ya no quiero esperar tanto… ya no lo podría soportar- _ me beso en los labios y sentí el dulce sabor de sus labios- _ya no esperaras mas sola… ahora me tienes a mí- pero si esto no es real como te tendré- _dije angustiada- _confía en mi estaré contigo siempre que tu así lo quieras- y ya no volveré a verte más…- no ya te veré mas aquí- _ me aferre mas a él- _es hora ya de que te enfrentes a la vida real… a los hechos… _ - lo bese nuevamente- _gracias…- _ me levante de la cama y lo vi sonriéndome- _estaremos bien- _ abrí la puerta y me encontré con unos ojos que conocía a la perfección- _hola dormilona- _ me dijo quitándome unos mechones de cabello de la frente- _ Booth… - _ el me ayudo a levantarme- _huesos… yo me sorprendí mucho de tu… llamada- _ le sonreí- _yo me sorprendí mas de que estuvieras aquí- _ ambos reímos- _Yo quiero decirte que me acobarde… no debí dejarte en el aeropuerto yo iba con la clara intención de detenerte pero… soy un tonto- _ dijo mirando el suelo- _yo debo pedirte perdón… no quise lastimarte esa noche… es solo que no estaba lista y querría protegerte de mi… no sabía cómo cambiar y aun no lo sé… pero quiero que me ayudes- _ él se acerco a mí como la última vez que lo hizo, coloco sus manos en mi cintura- _en tus sueños como terminaba todo- _ pregunto ya muy cerca de mi- _ terminaba en que me besabas, decías que me amabas y me estrechabas en tus brazos_- el estrecho entre sus brazos- _huesos… no pude dejar de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo… me morí de celos cuando estabas con mi jefe y salí con Catherine para demostrarte que no me dolía en lo absoluto, pero ya ves que no fue así y en el ejercito tuve varias oportunidades de seguir adelante pero no pude… solo veía tu rostro en todas partes- _ me acerque más a él- _ya no pienses mas en eso lo importante es que ahora… - _ el levanto mi rostro- _estamos aquí juntos- _ termino mi frase- _exactamente…- _ nuestros rostros de juntaron y se fundieron en apasionado y largo beso- _Crees que estemos juntos los próximos 30, 40 ó 50 años- _ dijo el abrazándome- _Yo estoy segura que así será- _ recordé mi último sueño y sonríe para mi, al pensar si sería él o ella, lo que los uniría para el resto de sus vidas_- ¿Por qué ríes?- _ me abrazo y me aferre a su cuello- _es un secreto… te lo diré cuando llegue el tiempo- _ le bese nuevamente- _podre esperar- _ _no esperaras mucho… al menos eso espero… _


End file.
